sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamalex Milk (Fun Pack Friends)
Tamalex Milk is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. She is a 14-year-old, anthropomorphic crocodile living in an unknown dimension. She is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Tamalex is a sassy, rebellious teenage girl with a fiery temper. She also starts arguments with Headache for no reason, although sometimes she does have a good reason. Boys often crush on her, but she ignores them. She is actually slightly tomboyish, as she prefers to wear shorts and act cool, although she likes fashion and doesn't mind acting girly. Tamalex likes to mess with people's heads and is very sneaky. She is often one to hold grudges against people, even her closest friends, and often teases them, although she does genuinely care about them. She is very stubborn and does not like to admit things such as her crush on Headache. She acts cool when talking to her friends and is very good at hiding her feelings for Headache, and hides them by arguing with him. She also gets annoyed very easily, especially at Headache. She is strong and independent in debates. She is mostly mature (aside from her fiery temper) but she can sometimes be silly. She also has a sibling rivalry with Alemara but they normally get along well. She also likes music and fish, and is a carnivore. Appearance Tamalex is a light blue, bipedal crocodile with a long beak, long eyelashes, and golden-brown eyes. She wears green shorts and shoes, and purple sweater to match her short hair and tail spike. Tamalex is 110cm high. Concept Tamalex was created to be one of Pencil's friends. Her name is a mix between Tama'''ra and '''Alex (two of PencilDJ12's friends). Originally, Tamalex, along with her sister Alemara, were quite silly and comical with little personality differences, although later on they went their own separate ways and matured. Currently, Tamalex is much less goofy than she used to be. Powers and abilities When Tamalex was created, she and Alemara had the abiltiy to squirt milk from their mouths, although this has been used less frequently over time. Now, her main power is to control lava and magma, which matches her fiery temper. History Tamalex was the first born in the Milk family. Since the Milk family love children, they decided to have a lot, much to Tamalex's annoyance. She isn't very close to her siblings, save for Alemara and Axel. She attends Emerald Mountain Middle School and she is in 8th grade. Strengths Confidence Tamalex is one of the most confident characters in the series. Boy magnet Boys often follow Tamalex down the hallway. One time, someone mentioned that a boy did a backflip when he saw Tamalex. Persistance Tamalex is very persistant and doesn't give up easily. Weaknesses Temper Tamalex is stubborn and has a fiery temper, and is angered or annoyed quite easily. Weak swimmer Despite being a crocodile, she is a very bad swimmer. However, she is not scared of water like Fire is. Relationships Family Alemara Tamalex and Alemara are sisters and are very close, having the closest bond out of all the Milk Children. Tamalex helped Alemara through school life although they do have a sibling rivalry going on, often arguing about fish and such. They are usually seen together and when they were first introduced, they were both very silly and comical with little personality differences, however as time went on, they each took on their own personality. Alemara is also jealous that Tamalex has so many guys chasing her. Axel Tamalex isn't as close with Axel as she is with Alemara, but she does love him. Although they are friends and siblings through adoption, Axel often gets annoyed by Tamalex, although he likes her and Alemara more than his other siblings. Tamalex also thinks Axel is a nerd. However, whenever Axel is upset, Tamalex will try and cheer him up. Friends Pencil One of Tamalex's closest friends is Pencil. Tamalex and Pencil are both slightly tomboyish, and so they gave each other cool nicknames; Tamalex's being Tam and Pencil's being Pen. Tamalex also gets annoyed with Pencil more often than Alemara does, although they do genuinely care about each other. Tamalex especially gets angry if Pencil teases her about Headache, but she does not threaten Pencil like she does with Headache. Tamalex is like Pencil's older sister and she guided Pencil through her first year of Middle School. Wet Tamalex and Wet dated for a short time to see if Headache would get jealous. This happened in the summer before the current timeline/school year and a short time at the beginning of the year. When Alemara met Wet, she was jealous that he was dating her sister, but they soon broke up, realising that they shouldn't date if they're only doing it to hurt someone and not out of love. They are now currently friends, and Wet often teases Headache and Tamalex about their love lives. Tamalex also teases Alemara about Wet. Fire Tamalex and Fire are friends, but Fire is somewhat scared of Tamalex at times. Tamalex also likes teasing Fire about Pencil sometimes. Mac Mac is Tamalex's friend, but he sometimes has trouble remembering her name and gives her nicknames like 'Mrs. Headache' (which she dislikes) and 'Tim-Tam' (which she doesn't like either, but prefers it to the former). Even when he can remember her name, he still usually calls her Tim-Tam. Lolly Lolly and Tamalex don't interact much, but they are friends and members of the Fun Pack. Puff Tamalex and Puff don't interact much, but Puff will tease Headache about Tamalex occassionly. Tamalex also finds Puff annoying. Love Interests Headache Tamalex has a crush on Headache, but because of her stubborn personality, she refuses to admit it. She often covers up her feelings with anger, and argues with Headache for no reason. Sometimes, though, she genuinely gets annoyed with him. Tamalex thinks Headache is terrible at everything, such as cooking or dancing, and because of this, Headache often doubts himself and has low self esteem. A common topic for their arguments is the fact that Headache is a vegetarian. Tamalex thinks he's weird for not eating meat (which makes sense coming from a carnivore) while Headache thinks she should respect other people's opinions. Headache is also secretly scared of Tamalex, but fights back to hide it and look tougher. Category:Fun Pack Friends characters